Impulsive
by upticks
Summary: Alcohol is a powerful substance. It takes away all the mind's inhibitions. Especially Brennan's. Booth's too. BB OneShot.


**A/N: I felt like putting Brennan and Booth in bed together. That's basically the explanation for this story. Oh, and I think Brennan is rather hilarious when she has alot of alcohol. I'm amused at the most trivial things.**

**Note: This has already been posted on LiveJournal. My account name is laurawrrz if you want to check some more of my stories. Though I'll work on getting all of them up on FF.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own this unbelievably incredible show. If I did, Australia would view Bones episodes at the same time as the States. And I wouldn't be stuck only up to The Killer in The Concrete, which aired last week on the commercial channels. Ugh.**

Decisions are never impulsive these days. It may sound old fashioned and like I'm eighty when I say that - but it's true. All the implications of the decision you make have to be considered before you say something, send a letter, or an email or a text message. There are so many things that can go wrong due to what you decide to say.

Everybody thinks about what they're going to say - everybody mediates their thoughts and omits certain facts when they speak their mind. Some do it better than others; but everybody still does it. We all think about our decisions and how they'll impact us, some are just more logical than others.

If the president of the United States, one day decided to go to war with a well-known, wealthy country that it is allied with, there would be outrage. Everyone would wonder why the hell he did so; a more foolish decision would have never been made. He would be overthrown as president, and be thrown into disrepute. If this ever actually happened, he wouldn't have been thinking logically.

Compared to 'that president', Temperance Brennan is the queen of logic. All her decisions are mediated heavily - not just the ones when it comes to a criminal investigation into murders. She has to consider every outcome and dint on the bones she analyzes, and she carries that over to her personal life. She always thinks clearly about everything. Well except, maybe, perhaps, Sully.

But alcohol, beer, spirits, wine and vodka, all are quite powerful substances that often render the brain and decision-making a lot less functional and useful when drunken in excess. Decisions are made less clearly - ones are made that the individual would never consider otherwise. The implications are never thought of, especially after a fair few drinks.

See what I'm getting at here? Oh? You don't? Okay then. Let me add Seeley booth and a large quantity of drinks into this equation, along with Temperance Brennan. Getting the picture now?

"Booth, we really shouldn't be doing this. I have work tomorrow morning - I need to get there on time." She giggled uncharacteristically, acting like a carefree, spontaneous version of her sixteen year-old self as she slowly undid the buttons on her 'casual work dress'.

"Well, firstly Bones, it's this morning's work you should be worrying about. It's surely past midnight." He flashed a smile at her, his voice muffled a bit by the belt he had wedged between his teeth. "And secondly, this will only get out of hand if Angela finds out. And that won't happen, will it?" He unzipped the fly of his pants.

Brennan froze for a moment - the mention of Angela brought her back from her alcohol-induce 'wastedness', thinking of the implications of this, freezing as Booth sensed her hesitation and pulled her around to face the bed, pushing her onto it without thinking.

As much as she tried, she couldn't deny his hotness when he was almost naked. Blushing, she was the sixteen year-old she never had been, all over again. He began kissing her neck vigorously, his tone slurred. "See? That's all better now, isn't it?" He gasped.

"I.. I guess so." she was convinced, rolling over until she was on top of him, only a thin sheet wrapped around her body, and his boxers seperating the two of them. She giggled again. Holy shit, alcohol was a powerful substance.


End file.
